


Give Up, Get Down

by Conversely



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conversely/pseuds/Conversely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey was standing right in his doorway, looking suspicious. "Did you--" he paused to take a sniff, "shower?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up, Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> First MCR story, very Frank/Gerard focused from Gerard's POV, feedback would be great!  
> Of course, I own nothing, and the title is from 'The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You'.

"Gee! Gee, get the fuck out here, they're here!" Mikey didn't even bother to open the door, just yelled through it at the top of his lungs.

"Coming!" Fuck, the guys were here and Gerard was still in just jeans, toweling his hair off from his shower. He stooped to grab a shirt from a pile of (probably) clean clothes, pulling it on and opening the door.

Mikey was standing right in his doorway, looking suspicious. "Did you--" he paused to take a sniff, "shower?"

"Oh, shut up, I had to do it sometime." Gerard pushed past Mikey to head up the stairs. "They bring pizza?"

"Yes." Mikey said slowly, eyebrow raised. He said nothing else as he followed Gerard upstairs, but his eyebrow didn't go down till he'd reached the top of the basement landing.

Ray and Frank were waiting upstairs, a pizza box in Ray's hands and a 2-liter and a bong in Frank's.

"Oh my god, get downstairs before my mom sees that," Gerard groaned, grabbing Frank's elbow and pulling him back down the steps to the basement.

"Chill," Frank laughed, falling onto the nearest part of the couch. "It's not even loaded yet." He then proceeded to put the soda down and take a baggie out of his pocket, opening it to begin loading the bowl.

"A sandwich baggie? Can't you get some sort of…container? That shit smells," Gerard groaned, flopping down next to Frank.

"Wow, excuse the fuck outta me for not having a handy prescription bottle for me to put this in. How cliche are you going for?" Frank spoke like he was genuinely annoyed, but his smirk betrayed his amusement.

"Dudes, stop it. Pizza." Ray leaned in from his spot on the beanbag, holding out the the box.

"Thanks," Gerard muttered, grabbing a slice and biting into cheesy heaven. "Mmph, this is great." Mikey had already grabbed a piece as Ray was passing it, so Gerard moved to hand the box to Frank.

"No, dude, you gotta eat after you smoke. Everybody knows that." Having finally finished loading, Frank placed his mouth over the top of the pipe and lit the edge of the bowl. As he inhaled deeply, thick white smoke filled the pipe. Pulling the stem out, Frank closed his eyes and inhaled again. The smoke disappeared, and then came out of Frank's nostrils in small trails as he exhaled, eyes fluttering open. Gerard gulped heavily, pizza hanging limply in his hand.

"Your turn!" Gerard's slice of pizza was removed from his hand with no warning, as the bong and lighter replaced it.

"Yeah, okay," he muttered, pausing to try and adjust his slouch so the bong water wouldn't spill out onto his (probably) clean pants. On his first try at lighting the bowl, he managed to burn his thumb. "Ow, fuck!" As he dropped the lighter, Ray snickered and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right, I forgot you suck at this," Frank sighed, leaning forward to light the bowl for Gerard.

"Hey," Gerard coughed, the cloud of smoke scraping at his throat on its way out, "Sorry I'm not an accomplished stoner like some people."

"Oh my god," Mikey groaned, grabbing the bong for his turn, "Pass then talk, it is painfully obvious how little you do this." As the bong was passed around for two bowls (of course, Gerard got the end of the first, almost hacking up a lung as he wheezed 'it's out!'), a gory zombie flick was started and everyone relaxed into a high stupor.

On the couch, Frank was casually leaning against Gerard's side, eyes focused entirely on the movie. The only light in the room now was coming from the soft glow of the TV, which bounced off of the shine in Frank's eyes and illuminated his long eyelashes and soft lips. Soft lips? Was Gerard that high, or was Frank that hot? High hot…both, definitely both. Hot Frank and high Gerard…Gerard was not known for his self control.

"You okay?" hot Frank had caught Gerard staring. Focus on the high, not the hot.

"Yeah, I, uh, my tongue. It's heavy." Well, at least he managed words that didn't involve Frank's features.

"Oh my god, come with me," Frank was pulling on Gerard's arm now, off the couch and up the stairs into the bright, bright kitchen. As he leaned back against the counter and blinked in the light, a cup appeared in front of his nose.

"Drink." Seeing the confusion on his face, Frank laughed. "It's water, just drink it! You and your tongue will feel better."

Gerard drank obediently, thinking about tongues. His did feel less heavy now. Frank was so smart.

"You were so not watching the movie. Whatcha thinking about?" Frank smiled and drew out the last part of 'about', swaying from foot to foot as he stood directly in front of Gerard.

"Uhm." Frank was close, distractingly close. He was shorter, making Gerard look down slightly, but only by a few inches. If he just leaned over…

"Gee?" Gerard snapped back to the kitchen, and the hands currently resting on his shoulders. But his hands were hanging loosely by his sides, high and heavy and--"Gee." They were Frank's hands, and Frank's face was following, head tilted up with lips slightly parted, eyes fluttering closed. Just a few more inches--

"Frank, Gee, we're headed to the store!" Mikey and Ray were thundering up the stairs, and Frank quickly dropped his hands and stepped back, leaning casually against the kitchen island. Mikey appeared at the top of the stairs, Ray in tow. "Any snack requests?"

"Nope, I think we're good," Frank's easy smile made Gerard's stomach roll, slow and lazy.

Grabbing their coats, Mikey and Ray were out the door and down the drive.

"Downstairs?" Gerard hurried, wanting to return to the safe comfort of his basement. Without waiting for an answer, he set his water glass down on the counter and turned to hurry down the stairs. Frank followed, and once in the basement they went back to their spots on the couch, Gerard leaning against one sofa arm and Frank leaning on him.

"So, uh--" Gerard's attempt at breaking the tension was cut short by Frank's lips on his, and any thought besides Frank left his mind.

Frank's lips were soft and patient, working against Gerard's in a steady rhythm. His hands cupped Gerard's face, which meant Frank ended up laying over Gerard's lap, one leg parting his thighs. Gerard sighed into the kiss, and Frank took that opportunity to work their tongues into the equation.

Tongues…Gerard's didn't feel heavy at all anymore, instead his whole body felt warm now, and tingly. He wasn't sure if it was his high or Frank's hot, but he was sure it didn't matter anymore.

The kiss was deep now, Frank's body grinding down onto Gerard's. His leg between Gerard's thighs was providing the perfect friction, and Gerard couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips when Frank ground down and moved to mouth at Gerard's neck.

"Gee, fuck," Frank moaned, biting at Gerard's collarbone through his shirt. Frank moved to take the shirt off, but Gerard grabbed his hands to stop him.

"We, uh, don't know when they'll be back," Gerard stammered out. Frank stared directly into Gerard's eyes before grinning widely. "They're not back yet."

Gerard sighed but allowed Frank to pull his shirt up over his head, throwing it behind the couch. Frank then pulled off his own as well, tossing the shirt to join Gerard's. Before Gerard realized what was happening, Frank had Gerard's pants unbuttoned and a hand on his cock, stroking quickly.

"Wha--" Gerard managed to stammer, breathing heavily at the feel of Frank's hand on his bare skin. "Well, we probably don't have too long. I promise next time I'll take much longer." Gerard stuttered out a long string of curses at Frank's words, and groped his way to the button of Frank's jeans.

"Ohhhh God," Frank groaned out, as Gerard finally got his hand on Frank's bare dick. "So close…"

Within moments, both of them came hard, Gerard letting out another string of curses and Frank moaning Gerard's name throatily.

"Fuck," Gerard said into Frank's neck, smiling. "Yeah, fuck," Frank agreed, laughing. The front door slammed.

"Fuck!" Gerard yelled again, scrambling to do up his pants. Frank did the same, squirming on the couch to get himself off of Gerard. "Fuck, fuck--"

"Oh. My. God." Ray was standing at the foot of the stairs, mouth gaping at the picture in front of him. Gerard was leaning heavily against one arm of the couch, while Frank was perched on the edge of the other, teetering precariously. Neither had put their shirts back on yet.

"We, uh-" Gerard stammered out, pale chest and face blushing bright red. "Sorry?" Frank tried, smiling sheepishly.

"It's--fine. I'm just, gonna--" and he turned to walk back up the stairs, grocery bags hanging limply from his hands.

Mikey was now left alone in the doorway, hip cocked to one side, arms folded, eyebrow raised high. "I see why you showered."

"Shut the fuck up," Gerard sighed, collapsing back onto the couch as Frank broke into loud, obnoxious laughter and Mikey cracked a small, victorious smile.


End file.
